This invention relates to an entry denial security system for denying entry of a vehicle or person into a secured area and/or detecting an attempt to penetrate a barrier closing an entrance into the secured area.
With the increase in terrorism in the United States and the rest of the world, the need for an effective security system to detect and/or prevent the unauthorized entry of a vehicle and/or individual from breaking through a barrier closing an entrance into a secured area is a problem to which considerable attention needs to be given. In particular, an objective of this invention is to provide an entrance security system which detects an unauthorized opening or break through of an entrance barrier closing an entrance of the secured area.